


anger management

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Seungmin, Facials, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Sir Kink, bottom seungmin, dom hyunjin, sensory overload but not sexual, seungmin is sensitive, sub seungmin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Now tell me,” Hyunjin’s voice fills the room once more, “Who gave you the right to snap at me?”Seungmin mumbles something but Hyunjin doesn’t quite hear him. He claps his hands once, “Louder, doll.”“No one, sir.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	anger management

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i’ve been thinking about seungmin mentioning that he gets angry easily so i thought “hey why not write something about that?” and here it is 😃 
> 
> there’s a pretty vague mention of sensory overload due to stress so if that’s a bother then,, well.

Seungmin hadn’t planned on misbehaving. 

Of course that’s what they all say but Seungmin  _ meant  _ it. He had woken up a bit stressed but didn’t think much of it as he went to join the rest of his members for breakfast. The stress wasn’t anything new, it came with the job of being an idol but there were times when his stress would just be too much for him to handle. 

To his members, he seemed a bit irritable. However, he kept his irritability under control — or as best as he could. Living in a house filled with seven other people doesn’t make things easier when being stressed. 

The cherry on top was when the others began to talk amongst themselves, volume gradually increasing as they got carried away with conversations that were coming at all sorts of angles and filling up Seungmin’s ears with gibberish. 

When Seungmin reaches for the milk, there’s a sudden shout from Jisung to his left. He jolts, nearly dropping the milk. 

Jisung turns to smile at him as an apology, “Sorry, Minnie.” 

Seungmin grumbles and continues with his cereal. 

From the far corner, Hyunjin raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Not yet. 

* * *

The day plays out pretty much the same, with Seungmin being quieter than usual and more reserved. He only grumbles small things but doesn’t forget to be respectful and add honorifics. He may be irritable, but he wasn’t downright  _ rude _ . 

He’s sitting on the sofa in the living room, staring ahead with a semi-tired look on his face as the other members hold their own hushed conversations, laughing at whatever Felix had just said. They’re playing smash, as always, except this time Seungmin was too tired to even converse with the others let alone play against them. 

The sounds of the console just irritate him more, and when the others begin to shout loudly in exasperation, Seungmin quietly groans and tries to drown out their screams by placing a pillow on each of his ears. He can feel himself reaching his limit, and it was barely past noon. 

He tries to distract himself by looking out the window, but the bright sunlight flooding their already too loud living room adds on to his depleting mood and by the time Seungmin realises that he needs to remove himself, he can feel anger replacing his irritation.

He moves to stand up and try to find a way to get some peace — and possibly fresh air — but a firm grip on his elbow stops him from fully standing up. 

It’s Chan, looking at him with a concerned expression. Normally Seungmin would feel bad but this time around he was too tired, too irritated, and too overwhelmed to even think straight. So when Chan asks him if he’s alright, Seungmin tugs his elbow out of his grasp and continues to walk towards his room. 

“Seungmin, what’s wrong?” 

Stopping at the sound of an obviously concerned Hyunjin’s voice, Seungmin shakes his head and exhales through his nose, “Nothing. I’m perfectly fine.” 

Hyunjin, of course, doesn’t buy it, “Are you sure?” 

Without thinking twice, Seungmin snaps towards Hyunjin and hisses, “I said I’m fine!” The silence that follows his sudden outburst takes a second to entirely lock in and that's when he slowly realises what he’s done. 

He tries to quickly apologise but his mouth can do nothing but move, repeating a single syllable that won’t entirely leave his tongue. He looks from a surprised Minho to Hyunjin, and the realisation makes itself sink into his mind. His eyes gradually widen as he takes in Hyunjin’s stance  _ and  _ expression. 

His face is stoic, but there’s a single eyebrow that’s raised in annoyance, perhaps even disappointment, and it leaves Seungmin wishing that he should’ve thought more about his choices. Apart from the eyebrow, his eyes are also filled with something that makes them look a bit scary to Seungmin, and he can only close his mouth to avoid worsening anything. 

Hyunjin motions towards the bedroom, lifting up his wrist and tapping against an invisible watch as if to tell Seungmin to quickly move. 

And move Seungmin does. 

Once he’s standing right smack in the middle of the bedroom does the humiliation begin to sink in for Seungmin. He can’t believe that he’d let his frustration get the best of him, and that he’d actually have the audacity to yell at one of his members. Especially the member that is his boyfriend. 

He has a split second to think before Hyunjin enters the room, slamming the door shut behind him and gazing at Seungmin with a slightly angry glint in his eyes. He has his arms crossed against his chest, and the stance he’s in makes him appear taller than usual. 

There’s no doubt that Seungmin feels completely towered over by him. 

“What’s it with you?” Hyunjin asks suddenly, tone grave. Seungmin struggles to find an answer, but before he can say anything, Hyunjin is already making his way towards him. “You know that there’s no excuse for what you did, doll.” 

He hooks a finger under Seungmin’s chin and tilts his head to the side, “You should know what this means, Seungmin.” His voice has died down to a whisper and it takes all of Seungmin’s willpower to not shiver under his touch. He barely registers Hyunjin’s words to him but they make him gasp in realisation, “The others —!” 

“Are gone.” Hyunjin interrupts him coldly, moving the hand from his chin to grab at his hair, tugging upwards harshly and making Seungmin bite his lip at the sharp pain. “I’ve sent them away, gave them my card and told them to get lost.” He licks his lips, pausing for a moment to think. 

“Strip.” 

The command makes Seungmin visibly shudder and when Hyunjin’s hand releases his hair he does quick work of getting rid of his clothes, not knowing if Hyunjin was going to get even more angry if he took his time. He’s just done tossing his shirt over his shoulder when Hyunjin suddenly tackles him and nearly throws him onto the bed. He falls forward, caging Seungmin with his body. 

His hair falls onto his eyes as he stares Seungmin down, and Seungmin feels himself tremble under his intense gaze. 

“You’ve been naughty, haven’t you?” 

Seungmin nods, but that clearly wasn’t a good enough answer for him because he harshly grabs Seungmin’s face with one hand and turns him so that he’s facing him and only him. Hyunjin licks his lips, a small smirk appearing on his face, “Words.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He hums, reaching down to undo his belt and swiftly pull it off his pants. He holds the leather in front of Seungmin, folding it and snapping once, twice, three times before motioning for Seungmin to turn around with his finger. As Seungmin feels the soft covers touch his stomach, Hyunjin plants his legs on either side of Seungmin and ties his hands together with the belt. 

When they first began exploring with each other, Seungmin had made it clear that he wasn’t into any sort of impact play at all. Hyunjin was more than happy to accommodate to fit Seungmin’s limits into their sexual relationship and never once pressured the younger into doing anything that he wasn’t sure about or anything that he didn’t ask about first. It balanced their relationship and made it more comfortable. 

The punishments Seungmin received were more vanilla than most. He was sensitive, and he didn’t like most of the things that others normally would. One thing Hyunjin had discovered was that Seungmin _loved_ to have his hands on him; he loved to touch Hyunjin wherever his hands could reach, and Hyunjin used that little quirk of his for his punishments. 

Hyunjin pats his ass and softly asks if the belt feels fine. Seungmin wiggles his arms a bit and gives Hyunjin a satisfactory nod, “Yes, sir.” 

He’s a bit disappointed that Hyunjin doesn’t linger long on his skin, instead reaching to palm himself as he stares at Seungmin. They stay like that for a moment, air filled with soft breathing and thoughtful sighs coming from Hyunjin. Seungmin wants to move, he wants to touch, but he _can’t_ and that only makes him desperate. 

“Now tell me,” Hyunjin’s voice fills the room once more, “Who gave you the right to snap at me?” 

Seungmin mumbles something but Hyunjin doesn’t quite hear him. He claps his hands once, “Louder, doll.” 

“No one, sir.” 

A smirk, “So why did you?” 

“I was stressed and I get overwhelmed easily when stressed. The members being loud made me mad.” He shakily exhales and tries not to grind against the mattress, “Minnie’s sorry for yelling at sir. Sir didn’t do anything for me to yell at him.” 

Seungmin’s avoiding eye contact, and Hyunjin clicks his tongue.

“Doll, look at me.” Seungmin immediately complies, and Hyunjin reaches down to cup the side of his face that isn’t against the bed, “Darling, if you ever need some time for yourself, don’t be afraid to ask. We can avoid this in the future if you _communicate_ with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin’s soft voice alludes to the fact that there’s tears pooling in his eyes, and Hyunjin leans to kiss him gently, lovingly. 

“Don’t cry, baby. I’m still going to have your hands tied up like this — since you look so pretty — but I’m gonna take care of you, yeah? Gonna get rid of all that stress, love.” 

“What about the punishment —?” 

Hyunjin smiles, “You’ve already explained yourself, darling. And you’ve apologised, you’re fine. Now let’s get you on your back, love.” 

He rolls Seungmin over, not wasting a single second to immediately press open mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, stopping to bite and suck at the skin there. Seungmin whines at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut and wanting to do nothing but to reach out and _touch_ Hyunjin. To run his hands all over him, to feel _close_ to him. 

He can feel Hyunjin’s hard-on press against his thigh and that makes him needier than ever. 

“Sir, please, I need you.” Seungmin tries to wiggle in an attempt to touch Hyunjin, but a firm hand on his hip stops him and he nearly cries out in frustration. Instead opting to throw his head back and look off to the side with a pout. 

He feels Hyunjin’s tongue lick along his collarbone, the smooth metal of his piercing alongside the warm, wet tongue. But as soon as he feels it, it’s gone and Hyunjin’s standing upright again, looking at Seungmin as if there was something off about him. 

“Flip over for me, baby boy.” 

It’s the pet name that does it for Seungmin. As soon as he registers it, he’s flipping over as if his life depends on it. Hyunjin calls him so many names, but _baby boy_ always reminds him that he’s _Hyunjin’s baby_ and Hyunjin’s baby only. The older of the two never called anyone else that name — it was reserved for Seungmin. 

Hyunjin makes quick work of untying the belt, moving Seungmin once again so that he’s on his back once more and instead tying his hands right on his stomach. Hyunjin pulls away to admire the beauty underneath him, running a gentle hand down his side and over the slight curve of his hips. 

“You’re beautiful, love.” 

Seungmin flushes, trying to hide from his boyfriend’s intense gaze, “Hyunie, I _need_ you.” 

Chuckling, Hyunjin takes Seungmin’s neglected erection into his hand and slowly strokes it, thumbing the tip and using whatever precum that dribbles out to lubricate it slightly. Seungmin moans at this, bucking his hips up to try and fuck Hyunjin’s fist but as soon as he does, there’s a hand on his hip, keeping him still. 

Seungmin opens his mouth, a bit of drool slowly making its way down his face, “H-Hyunie! Hyunie, Hyunie, _Hyunie!_ ” He cries out Hyunjin’s name like a prayer, eyes clenching shut with pleasure. 

Hyunjin twists his wrist once before letting go of his cock and grabbing his thighs, dragging him down to the edge of the bed for a better reach. “Hips up, baby.” 

He slips a pillow underneath him and gives him a light smack on his thigh. As Seungmin whines from the action, he reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube, drizzling the cold substance over Seungmin’s entrance and even on his thighs. 

The younger jolts from the cold, biting down on his now clenched fist but still audibly mewling when Hyunjin takes both his hands and spreads the lube on his thighs. Hyunjin hums at the noises coming from Seungmin, delivering a bite to the flesh of his thigh. 

The taste of artificial mocha doesn’t faze him, and he’s more than happy to bite and suck along the smooth skin of his baby’s thighs. All the while, he’s managed to slip in two fingers — the biting serving as a distraction. 

Seungmin’s openly moaning, light pants mixed with his lewd noises and it turns on Hyunjin even more. His cock is straining against his pants but he’s more focused on Seungmin, wanting to take away his angel’s stress as best as he can. 

Once he’s up to four fingers with little to no resistance, Hyunjin stands up and wipes his hands on his pants. 

“Alright, baby,” He says, “Let’s get you something better than my fingers, yeah?” 

“Sir, can I hug my puppy?” 

Hyunjin coos at the question, a soft smile on his face. Since Seungmin was more sensitive than others, he usually needed to have an anchor to keep him grounded and in the right headspace. If he didn’t have his anchor, he’d get easily overwhelmed and call out the safe word. 

In order to avoid this, Seungmin would hug his stuffed puppy to keep himself steady and to remind him that everything was okay. Everything they did together was consensual, but as they discussed beforehand Seungmin needed some extra things to assure that he’d also receive pleasure and not just Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin grabs the dog from the top bunk, handing it to Seungmin who wriggles it in between his tied arms and holds it against his chest. 

He looks adorable, and Hyunjin’s heart swells up with love at the sight. He’s so lucky to have someone as precious as Seungmin in his life. And he’s even more lucky to get to love Seungmin like no other can. 

He makes quick work of getting his own erection out, stroking it once, twice, three times before placing the head right at Seungmin’s loose entrance and slipping in. He’s undeniably tight, but hot and wet as well. All for him. 

He slowly slides in until his legs meet Seungmin’s ass, staying there as Seungmin takes his time to get used to his girth. 

He’s trembling a bit, face buried into the stuffed puppy. Hyunjin resists the urge to practically cry at the display of cuteness, instead opting to hook Seungmin’s knees on his elbows, large hands gripping on his thighs. 

“Hyunie, move.” 

At his permission, Hyunjin pulls all the way out only to slam back in, keeping a slow but steady pace. Seungmin moans softly with each thrust, voice jostling a bit from the force Hyunjin is using. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills up the room and the only sounds that come alongside it are Seungmin’s own lewd noises and Hyunjin’s grunts. With each thrust, the younger’s ass ripples a bit and he’s whining high and loud. 

“That’s it. Take it, my perfect boy. Such a beautiful boy, aren’t you?” Hyunjin angles his hips up slightly and hits Seungmin’s prostate. 

Seungmin’s reaction is immediate. He downright screams and arches his back, burying his face once again into the stuffed puppy and gripping it tightly. His erection remains untouched, pathetically slapping against his stomach with each thrust but nothing else. 

Hyunjin breathily laughs, tongue piercing showing slightly, “You love it, don’t you? Look at you, a mess just from my cock. You like this cock? Do you like it baby?” 

Seungmin nods rapidly, “I love your cock, sir! Always makes Minnie feel good!” 

“And it’s just for Minnie. My Minnie. All for you, baby boy.” 

He increases the speed of his thrusts, jabbing at Seungmin’s spot with each one, leaving Seungmin to do nothing but writhe and mewl at the sensations. He can feel himself getting close, and he wants Seungmin there with him. 

So he takes Seungmin’s small, red erection into his hand and jerks him off quickly, flicking his wrist with every other stroke. His baby lets out a sob, clutching onto his stuffed puppy as if it was a lifeline, and after a few more thrusts he’s cumming onto his stomach. 

He barely misses the stuffed puppy as his cum lands on his stomach and near his chest. He’s panting heavily, clenching sporadically around Hyunjin and that’s when Hyunjin decides to pull out, “Move your puppy out of the way, baby.” 

Once his path is clear, Hyunjin quickly strokes himself as he hovers over Seungmin’s face. His free hand gently runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and then he’s releasing all over his baby’s face — landing on his cheek, nose, and lips. 

Seungmin licks up whatever he can reach with his tongue, eyes then slipping shut from exhaustion. 

Hyunjin takes a second to catch his breath and then he moves to untie the belt around Seungmin’s wrists, releasing them from their leather prison and throwing the belt aside to rub them gently. Once he’s sure that Seungmin’s not in any sort of pain, he runs for the bathroom to grab a wet rag. 

As he grabs the rag, he figures that Seungmin also needs water so he goes to grab a bottle from the refrigerator. He silently thanks God that he sent the others away, or else him coming out to grab a water — sweaty and still fully dressed — would’ve been awkward. 

He makes it back to the bedroom, where Seungmin’s now sitting up, staring at his puppy. 

“Here, love.” Hyunjin hands him the now opened water and as Seungmin drinks what he can, he cleans all the messy spots. He’s careful around his thighs, not wanting to accidentally put Seungmin in any pain from the love bites littered all over. 

Once he’s done, he tosses the rag into the hamper at the corner of the room and stands up. He walks over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pyjama pants, boxers, and a plain white shirt. 

He exchanges the water for the clothes, twisting the cap back on and placing it at the bedside table as Seungmin dresses himself. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Seungmin softly says once they’re cuddling against each other. Hyunjin has his arm around Seungmin, the younger’s head is on his shoulder and he’s playing with the puppy. 

Hyunjin presses a kiss against the top of Seungmin’s head and nuzzles his nose into the soft hair, “Don’t thank me, doll. I’m always here for you, don’t you know?” 

“Yeah.” 

Hyunjin looks at the puppy and pokes its nose, “Puppy and I are both here for you, okay? Whenever you’re having a bad day, come to me. I’ll take care of you, my love.” 

The sound of Seungmin’s giggle fills up his heart with love, and there’s no other way he’d want to live at the moment. 

“I love you, hyung.” 

“I love you more, my pretty baby.” 

And when the others return home, they’re not surprised to see Seungmin limping around and sitting carefully. To Jeongin’s dismay, he was forced to do laundry the next day. 


End file.
